


Для реверансов поздновато.

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост 5-12. Шесть месяцев спустя Микки снова на пороге дома Галлагеров. <br/>ХЭППИЭНД, ГАЙС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Для реверансов поздновато.

**Author's Note:**

> ВСЕ ВО СЛАВУ КТУЛХУ! Шучу, все ради хэпиэндов и Галлавича.И вообще это мой первый полноценный фанфик за последние полгода, так что я горд, рад и готов делиться радостью с вами.   
> Автор как обычно полуграмотен и совершенно невменяем... сорян!

\- Эй! Открывайте! Галлагеры, блять, с каких пор запираете двери,а?   
Микки затарабанил сильнее, чувствуя, как начинают тупо покалывать болью костяшки.   
\- Ну хорошо, я просто оставлю все на ебаном крыльце, не споткнитесь на выходе, блядь.  
Милкович подпихнул тяжелый черный пакет под дверь и развернулся уходить, продолжая костерить жильцов дома на все лады. Семейная пара с собакой, проходившая мимо, прибавила шагу, кидая на него осторожные взгляды - какие-то новички, лиц которых Микки не узнавал, хотя так или иначе помнил всех соседей в радиусе десяти кварталов. Сраная джентрификация с ее йога-салонами и хипстерскими кофейнями, исподволь изменяющая облик Канаривиля уже больше шести месяцев. Микки хлопнул калиткой и вынул из кармана блок сигарет, выуживая зубами одну. Курить хотелось до дрожи - выкуривать не больше пол пачки в день, к которым он стремился, пока не получалось. Но перспектива выблевать легкие совсем не прельщала, а именно ее гарантировали в больнице после осмотра, куда Микки попал с пулевым ранением после потасовки с Сэмми. И, поскольку, новый врач оказался донельзя порядочным уебаном, Микки обследовали со всех сторон, разве что в очко не лезли. Со списком потенциальных диагнозов и запретов его выпроводили домой, и тут-то началось самое кошмарное с точки зрения Микки. Пить категорически запретили - какие-то пузыри на печени, понимаешь. В двадцать лет, да. И курить ни-ни, иначе легкие пойдут кровавой юшкой из ушей. И соблюдать диету, понимаешь. И нахуя тогда жить вообще, спрашивается? Ни бухнуть, ни дунуть, ни набить живот. По крайней мере, секс не запретили. Пачка гондонов, щедро отсчитанная медсестрой гордо возвышалась на прикроватной тумбе. Только блядский организм сбоил (без Йена, но кто бы в этом признался?) - как прежде пялить кого придется не получалось, а трахаться на пилюлях не позволяла гордость. В трезвом (относительно) состоянии нашлись свои плюсы - дом стал похож на дом, а когда позвонила из Индианы Мэнди и, рыдая в трубку, попросила забрать ее оттуда, Микки не только увез сестру, но и превратил в кровавый фарш пиздюка Кеньяту, напоследок пообещав утопить его в ближайшем водоеме в обнимку со сваей. Но секс и сопутствующие удовольствия, (а точнее их отсутствие) Микки тревожили, поэтому в порыве то ли мести, то ли отчаяния он сгреб все, что принадлежало Йену или хотя бы близко напоминало о нем, завязал в мусорный пакет и попер к Галлагерам. И теперь, внезапно взыгравшая совесть не позволяла далеко уйти и дать местным воришкам спереть добро, так заботливо затолканное в пакет.   
Дверь дома наконец распахнулась, и пакет упал в ноги лохматой как баба-яга Фионе, одетой в огромный свитер и едва заметные спальные шортики, оставляя ноги голыми от бедер до пяток.  
\- Микки? Привет. Это что за херня?  
Мешок с добром задребезжал и заскрежетал содержимым, переваливаясь на другой бок при попытке Фионы поставить его ровно.   
\- Это Рыжего. Я подумал, пора... знаешь. И вообще.  
\- Кофе будешь? Дома никого нет, - Фиона поволокла пакет за собой, оставив дверь нараспашку.  
Милкович зачем-то оглянулся по сторонам, словно ожидая что из ближайшего куста выскочит Йен.   
\- А блинчики есть? - крикнул вслед Фионе Микки, поднимаясь по ступеням.  
\- Спеку. Тебе с сиропом или медом? - матриарх семейства Галлагеров бросила мешок у лестницы и прошлепала босыми ногами на кухню. Щелкнула кофеварка и по звуку открываемых ящиков и шелесту пакетов, Микки определил, что Фиона взялась за блинчики.  
Гостиная выглядела иначе, гораздо чище и уютнее. На месте старой проссаной софы стояли новые кожаный диван и пара кресел, а вместо выцветшего цвета блевоты ковра новенький ковролин. На кухне тоже обнаружились заметные изменения в виде новой бытовой техники и комплекта кухонной мебели взамен старого набора разномастной рухляди.  
На немой вопрос Микки Фиона пожала плечами.  
\- После Инцидента... Йен взял себя в руки, начал пить лекарства, даже литий. Его взяли креативщиком в какую-то контору в Нортсайде, продающую втридорога идеи. Реклама, дизайн, игры.   
\- Постой, какого такого Инцидента? - переспросил Микки, отхлебывая из предложенной кружки свежий ароматный кофе.   
Фиона осторожно отложила венчик, которым взбивала тесто и указала на новенький барный стульчик.  
\- Присядь. В последний раз... когда вы расстались, у Йена была депрессивная фаза. Очень... интенсивная. Мы не сразу поняли, насколько все серьёзно. Он не лежал в постели - ходил на работу, помогал по дому. Вел себя как обычный Йен. Йен-до-побега-в-армию, понимаешь. Спокойный, внимательный и заботливый. Микки, я до сих пор вижу это перед глазами. Полная ванная кровавой воды. Порезы на руках и ногах... он резал себя, все это время резал. А потом просто...   
Тихо всхлипывая Фиона схватилась за венчик и продолжила взбалтывать тесто.  
\- Блядь. Блядь.  
\- Микки, это не твоя вина. Ты должен понимать, что он сам выбирает - лечиться или дать себе утонуть. После Инцидента он пришел в чувство. По-настоящему. Хотя, я думаю тут немало помогла госпитализация и суицид-надзор. Ему сначала силой давали лекарства. К концу второй недели он начал лучше себя чувствовать, а к выписке, через месяц, адаптировался к лекарствам полностью. Он все еще ходит на собрания анонимных суицидников и на восстанавливающую терапию.  
\- А это еще нахуя? - Микки опустил глаза в кружку кофе, ощущая, как становится трудно дышать и руки начинает потряхивать.  
\- Рука, которую он порезал. Попал по сухожилиям, пальцы не работают...  
\- Блядь! - кружка с недопитым кофе полетела на пол, усыпая осколками и брызгами пол. - Блядь!  
\- Я уберу, Микки.  
Все это время держаться на расстоянии помогала мысль, что с Галлагером все в порядке. Да, что он может быть ебет кого-то. Снова трясет жопой в клубе. Но что он жив, здоров и... и счастлив. Без него.   
\- Он... он говорил обо мне?  
Все осколки отправились в мусорное ведро, а Фиона вернулась к блинчикам и вылила первый на сковороду. Пауза начала затягиваться к все большему ужасу Милковича.  
\- Одно время я была уверена, что это твоя вина. Не... Инцидент. А то, каким путем пошел Йен. Сбежал из дома, потом бросил школу. Наркотики, клубы. Но правда в том, что заставить его что-то делать против его воли невозможно. Даже тебе. И мы убедились в этом, когда он бросил пить таблетки... и бросил тебя. Но он не перестал думать о тебе. Говорить. Постоянно, Мик. Ночью и днем, в каждом разговоре звучало "а мы с Микки то!" или "мы с Микки это", "Микки то, Микки так, Микки это". А потом он замолчал и на следующий день... я нашла его в ванне собственной крови.  
\- Блядь.  
\- Ты сегодня красноречив, - Фиона усмехнулась, выкладывая на тарелку блинчик и подавая его Милковичу.  
\- Ну охуеть, блядь.  
\- Не вини себя, ладно?  
\- Конечно не буду, это вы, уебаны, не досмотрели за ним. Зная, какую хуйню отмачивала ваша мамаша. - пробурчал Микки, заталкивая в рот половину блина.  
На кухне повисла тишина, нарушаемая только шкворчанием сковороды.   
\- Просто...скажи ему, есть ли у вас шанс.   
\- Фиона, мы три года трахались без обязательств. Думаешь, нам пора начать делать реверансы? Если он хочет потрахаться, то знает где я живу. - Микки запихнул еще кусок блинчика себе в рот, отхлебнул из новой кружки кофе и развернулся, чтобы уходить.  
На пороге задней двери (как бы двусмысленно это ни звучало) стоял Йен, безмолвно баюкая правую руку у груди. Время определенно пошло ему на пользу - он больше не выглядел как бледная моль с огромными щенячьими глазами. Йен заматерел, а легкая щетина, от одного вида которой у Микки запекло в паху, прибавила ему пару недостававших прежде лет. Он был... восхитителен. Более чем. И дорогие джинсы с солидными туфлями и кожаной курткой подчеркивали все еще идеальную фигуру, от одного вида которой Микки забыл, что хотел сделать и сел обратно на стул.  
\- Мик?  
\- Мик.  
\- Спальня наверху свободна.  
\- Да? Прямо вот так?  
\- Ты сам сказал, для реверансов поздновато.  
\- Блядь, Йен. Долго же ты соображал.


End file.
